


Solo mío

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Romance, greed - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft y Greg comienzan a resentir el tener que compartirse con otras personas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo mío

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin animo de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa en el rally “The game is on!” del foro “I am Sherlocked”, para el equipo “El sabueso de Baskerville”. Pecado: Avaricia.
> 
> Nota 3: Mystrade.

Mycroft observaba desde su computadora en el club Diógenes, la imagen que la cámara capturaba dentro de la oficina del Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, cámara de la cual el Inspector no tenía ni idea, ya que el político la había mandado poner una noche, después de que Greg había salido. Mycroft mantenía siempre vigilado a Greg, ya fuera dentro de New Scotland Yard o afuera a través de las cámaras de CCTV, el político siempre estaba al pendiente de él, a final de cuentas era un Inspector, cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle, era por su seguridad, única y exclusivamente por su seguridad, al menos eso era lo que el mayor de los Holmes se repetía todos los días.

En esos momentos Sherlock estaba con Greg, al parecer discutiendo por un archivo que el Inspector se negaba a compartir, “terminará cediendo,” pensó Mycroft, Greg siempre terminaba cediendo ante Sherlock, solo le gustaba hacerse el difícil, así se sentía menos culpable por prestarle documentos que se suponía nadie más debía ver, pero lo que al político le tenía realmente molesto, era que en esa semana, su querido hermano había visitado a Greg en cuatro ocasiones, ya fuera para pelear con él o para informarle de algún avance, su hermano veía a Greg más que él mismo, con John era aún peor, ya que él no solo veía a Lestrade cuando acompañaba a Sherlock, sino que además casi todos los viernes se quedaban de ver en algún pub, sabía que Greg tenía ojos solo para él, pero aún así detestaba pensar que otras personas podían disfrutar de su presencia más que él, a Mycroft no le gustaba compartir.

Al político le gustaba imaginar un universo en el que Greg despertara a su lado y se quedara todo el día en casa aguardando a su regreso, que no tuviera que trabajar para que pudiera acompañarlo a sus viajes y así tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo, sabía que esos pensamientos eran egoístas, pero no le importaba, quería poseer cada parte del Inspector, ser su dueño, el único en disfrutar de su hermosa presencia.

–¿Señor? –una voz desde la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué sucede Anthea? –preguntó algo molesto.

–Tenemos que irnos Señor, su avión privado lo está esperando y debemos llegar a Escocia a tiempo para la recepción.

–Es verdad, dame un par de minutos.

Había olvidado la recepción con los ministros de la Commonwealth que se llevaría a cabo en Edimburgo, apagó con gran pesar la computadora y salió de su oficina.

 

O-O-O-O-O

 

Después de discutir por media hora con Sherlock, finalmente terminó por darle al Detective los documentos que tanto quería, Sherlock estaba por irse, pero antes de hacerlo cruzó algunas palabras más con el Inspector, en esta ocasión eran sobre algo que nada tenía que ver con el caso, lo último que dijo dejó descolocado al Inspector.

–Es en dos días Greg, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado la cena en casa de mi madre, mejor lo ha recordado Anthea que tú.

–Anthea es la asistente de Mycroft, es su obligación recordar esas cosas.

–Si, pero tú eres su novio y se supone que ese día van a anunciar su compromiso –Greg abrió la boca pero responder, pero lo cierto era que se había quedado sin palabras, no tenía justificación.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y salió seguido por John.

La madre de Mycroft había organizado una cena para entregarles algunos recuerdos que habían traído de su reciente viaje a la India, solamente estarían como invitados Sherlock, John y el hermano de la Señora Holmes, Mycroft y él querían aprovechar la ocasión para anunciar su compromiso, sorpresa que por supuesto Sherlock había descubierto dos semanas atrás.

“Como era posible que lo hubiera olvidado”, pensó Greg, cuando era algo que le causaba tanta ilusión, “culpa de éste maldito caso” se dijo a si mismo. Mycroft y él aún no vivían juntos, y no veía la hora en la que al fin pudieran entrelazar sus vidas, algunas noches llegaba a quedarse a dormir en casa del político por supuesto, pero no era suficiente, él no quería quedarse “solo unas noches”, él quería quedarse “todas la noches” al lado del político.

“mejor lo ha recordado Anthea que tú”, no podía quitarse esa frase de la mente, Anthea, siempre está al pendiente de todos los compromisos de trabajo y sociales que Mycroft tenga, siempre está a su lado, incluso se preocupa porque su jefe luzca impecable, aunque que para eso los hermanos Holmes no necesitaban ayuda, el lucir siempre correctamente vestidos y arreglados era parte de su sello, aun así recordaba ver a Anthea recorrer con la mirada a su jefe para asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar.

De pronto un sentimiento de odio hacia la asistente de su novio comenzó a crecer, nunca antes lo había analizado con detenimiento, pero esa mujer pasaba demasiado tiempo con Mycroft, el pensar que tal vez ella pudiera conocer a su novio mejor que él mismo lo hizo sentirse enfermo, “no, me niego a pensar que alguien conozca a mi Mycroft mejor que yo, bueno tal vez Sherlock… no, ni siquiera Sherlock, le concedo que lo conozca mejor que nadie más, pero no mejor que yo,” esa mujer estaba con Mycroft casi desde que éste se levantaba, en muchas ocasiones era el primer rostro que veía apenas salía de su casa, se sintió ridículo, sabía que era una relación puramente laboral, pero no podía evitar estar molesto por el hecho de tener que compartir a su Mycroft con esa mujer. 

 

O-O-O-O-O

 

Poco después de que Mycroft y Greg llegaran a casa de los padres del primero, anunciaron su compromiso, los Señores Holmes, el Tío Rudy y John estaban muy felices con la noticia, aunque para éste último no fue una sorpresa, pues Sherlock ya se lo había notificado desde antes, el detective jamás lo demostraría pero lo cierto era que también se sentía feliz por ellos.

Después de felicitar a la feliz pareja, la Señora Holmes repartió algunos regalos, posteriormente pasaron a la mesa, pero en cuanto terminaron de cenar Mycroft se disculpo diciendo que debían retirarse, Violet les había ofrecido pasar la noche ahí, ya que estaban algo retirados de Londres y ya era tarde, pero el mayor de los Holmes rechazó la invitación ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir a la oficina muy temprano.

–Pensé que mañana descansarías –dijo Greg apenas subieron al auto.

–Y lo haré, pero ésta noche, junto con el fin de semana, no quiero compartirte con nadie, renté una cabaña a una hora de aquí y no pienso dejarte salir de ella hasta que tengamos que regresar, éste fin de semana serás solo mío –dijo el político volteando a ver al Inspector quien sonrió ante el hecho de saber que tendría a Mycroft solamente para él por dos días, en sus miradas brillaba la avaricia por la compañía del otro.


End file.
